


Reality Always Better Than Fantasy

by Airasyraye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken scene, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airasyraye/pseuds/Airasyraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for Mishabomination aka BAMF_BlueEyedAngel for her birthday. Late present. Surprise bottom and top, because why spoil in tags? Set early season 11, but no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Always Better Than Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BAMF_BlueEyedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_BlueEyedAngel/gifts).



Dean growled as he slammed through the door to the garage. It hit the wall with a crash. Dean left it open, stalking into the living space of the bunker. He was drunk, he was soaked to the bone, and he'd struck out his first time back cruising the bars in way too long. The Mark was gone, the group was safe, so was it too much to ask for Dean to get a little action again? 

"Dean?"

He looked up and saw Cas peering at him from the door to the kitchen.

Dean was soaked from head to toe and splattered with mud. After getting turned down a whopping eight times, Dean, already drunk too fast from whiskey instead of beer, had decided to walk down the block and around the corner to another bar, only to find it was pouring buckets outside. He'd turned to head to Baby in the parking lot behind the bar and some asshat in a giant pickup had come barreling down the road at at least ten over the limit, hit a pothole full of nasty water, and drenched Dean as he hurried along the sidewalk. Dean had screamed curses, though the guy was long gone and unable to hear, and got into Baby after throwing down the blanket from the backseat to spare her leather. Then, way too drunk for driving let alone driving in the weather, but in too foul a mood to have better sense, Dean had roared home. Thankfully, he'd made it safely and put Baby in the garage before going into the Bunker.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay, Cas?" Dean slurred, spreading his arms to encompass his bedraggled self.

Cas disappeared back into the kitchen. Letting his arms flop, Dean started to stomp back to his room when Cas stepped back into the hallway, holding a dish towel in his hands. He held it out. Dean took it and began scrubbing his hair.

"Thanks," he said gruffly. "Where's Sam?"

"He headed into town with my car to see a movie. I was not interested, but glad to loan him my car for the trip."

Dean grunted. "Not like we don’ get fucking Netflix here’rnything."

Cas merely looked at him. Dean sighed and let the towel hook around his neck. He misjudged and it slid off and flopped onto the floor. Dean left it there and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Look, sorry, Cas. M’drunk and I've a piss-poor night."

"I understand."

Dean grunted again and turned for his room. He nearly stumbled into a wall, pushed himself off, and stalked down the hallway, muttering curses. He used to be so happy when he was drunk that even getting shot down didn’t usually dampen his spirits much. Of course, he rarely got shot down. Now here he was, wet, miserable, angry, and with nothing to show for it. 

Getting out of his wet clothes while drunk was an arduous process. He ended up on the floor, wrestling with his shoes, getting more mud on himself, but finally he was out of his clothes. Everything ended up in a wet pile by the door, while he only got on boxers and his ratty gray robe. Padding barefoot back out into Bunker, he washed up in the bathroom, and headed for the kitchen to find something to soak up the booze. As he passed Cas' room, he heard his name called. Stopping, he looked through the doorway.

Cas, still wearing his usual outfit sans the trench coat hanging from the coat hook on the closet door, was sitting up on the right side of his bed, propped on a pillow. The tv was on, and Dean couldn't see the screen from the angle, but there was no sound. Cas held a metal bowl in his hands and there was a plate and two bottles of soda on the nightstand.

"I have the Netflix, some popcorn, some Pepsi, and what Sam called taquitos. Care to join me, since your night has not gone well?"

Dean blinked and then smiled. He entered the room and settled into the bed on the other side, leaning back against the second pillow propped against the headboard.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Cas."

Dean accepted the plate of taquitos. There were two kinds, beef and chicken, and they were hot and delicious. The plate even had dabs of mustard, guacamole, and queso.

"Where'd you get all this, Cas?" Dean asked, sticking a beef taquito into some mustard and taking a big bite.

"Before the movie, Sam and I went for a provision run. I saw them and thought you would like them."

Dean smiled a little. "You're right about that."

Dean knew Cas didn't eat. Something about molecules. Dean hadn't really understood it but had been pretty bummed to hear Cas couldn't enjoy food. Still, he didn't seem to mind certain drinks and was sipping a cup of coffee Dean saw behind the sodas. So the taquitos and popcorn were all for Dean.

After some searching, Cas found a comedy. Soon, Dean was laughing around handfuls of popcorn and taquitos, easily eating everything and downing one and a half sodas before the movie was half done. Cas had tried a piece of popcorn in curiosity, but just shrugged and said it tasted like a composition. Dean wouldn't have asked for clarification even if he wasn't only slowly sobering.

The phone chimed. Dean looked at it blearily before turning to Cas. "What's that say? Sam back yet?"

Cas read it. "No. He says he will be returning in the morning."

Dean barked a laugh. "Sammy scored at the theater and I struck out at the bars. Fanfuckingtastic. Well, good on you, Sammy."

"Baseball metaphors? This refers to sex?"

"Yeah, Cas, it does. Sammy found a girl, so he's going back to her place and we'll 'see him in the morning' when he does the Walk of Shame back."

"Walk of Shame? Why do they call it that? I thought 'scoring' was not only socially acceptable, but actively encouraged."

Dean chuckled a little. "Because even in this day and age, Cas, screwing a stranger still gets you a good teasing." Dean sighed heavily.

"I see."

Dean smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder. "Still gotta lot to learn about humans there, Cas."

“Apparently, I do.” 

Dean swung his legs out of the bed, nearly pitched on his face, overcompensated the other way, and fell back into Cas, who braced him.

"Dean?"

"Sorry, man." Dean turned around just enough to not be held up by Cas and sighed as he leaned back against the headboard again. "I guess I'm a little more fucked up than I thought."

"Rest, Dean."

Dean sighed and nodded. He waved his hand at the screen, where Cas had paused the movie when the phone chimed. "Go ahead. Let's see how this ends."

Except Dean didn't see it. Towards the end of the movie, full, still rather drunk, warm and comfortable, Dean found himself dozing off.

He woke slowly, feeling an unfamiliar semi-scratchy cloth under his cheek. Frowning, he opened his eyes, and looked around.

He realized he was leaning against Cas. He'd tilted over in his sleep and pillowed his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas was sitting steadily beside him, undisturbed, and now watching a documentary on birds of paradise.

"How do you feel, Dean?" Cas asked without moving or turning his head. His bass voice rumbled beneath Dean's ear.

"I...fine, Cas, I'm...fine." Dean sat up, ignoring the wave of exhaustion that rolled over him. Fuck, he wanted to just curl up under the covers and sleep it off. "Sorry."

"No need. I have been content to watch these birds."

Dean felt another smile crook his mouth. Freaking Cas. Quirky, clueless, patient Cas. Whatever Dean had done to deserve him, he'd do it again.

"You're pretty special, Cas," Dean said with a sigh.

Cas looked surprised and pleased. "As are you, Dean."

Dean chuckled and rested his forehead against Cas' shoulder briefly. He started when he felt Cas pat his back and lifted his head. Cas was looking at him now, blue eyes kind. He was even smiling. Dean was half a drunken mess and Cas looked at him so kind. Had followed his sorry ass to Hell and Purgatory and the Mark, making his own mistakes, but always trying to fix Dean's at the drop of a hat and the call of a prayer.

"Special," Dean muttered.

He found his gaze had dropped to Cas' mouth. Pink, slightly chapped lips. Sometimes, usually in the dead of night when he was unable to sleep and drunk like now, he'd wondered...

"Dean?"

Cas gasped softly as Dean leaned the rest of the way and kissed those fascinating lips. So warm against his and Cas' breath had no smell, none at all, completely inhuman.

Dean broke away and leaned back a little, looking at Cas who was looking back at him, stunned.

"M'sorry," Dean slurred. “Sorry.”

He hurriedly got up, much steadier than before, and ran off before Cas could do more than call after him. 

 

******

The next morning, he was thankfully only slightly hung over, mouth dry and foul-tasting, a little sleepy, but that was all. He was clear-headed and mercifully without nausea or a headache. 

So that meant he remembered wholly the kiss he’d given Cas last night. Well, shit. 

There was no help for it. He needed to just go find him and apologize like hell and hope their relationship could just go back to what it had always been--safe and known. 

After getting a quick shower and brushing his teeth thoroughly, then getting changed in his room, he couldn’t put it off another, and reluctantly left his sanctuary to search out Cas. 

He did go back down the hallway, deeper into the private quarters, just long enough to look into Sam’s bedroom, relieved to see his form bundled up under the covers, despite the late hour. Well, he’d probably not gotten much sleep.

Smiling to himself, Dean headed on back to Cas’ room. The door was shut, which meant Cas had to be inside. Hesitantly, Dean reached out and knocked gently on the door. He was not surprised when Cas called him by name and told him to come in. Dean did so, to see Cas standing in the middle of the floor as if just waiting for Dean to come find him. He probably was doing just that.

“Um, morning,” Dean said.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help a faint smile at the familiar, almost ritualistic, greeting. It was short-lived as he remembered exactly why he’d come to seek Cas out. 

“Um…listen, Cas, I think we need to talk.”

“Yes.”

That was it, nothing else more or less encouraging. Dean couldn’t look at Cas. He fidgeted, realized he was twisting the hem of his outer shirt like a nervous kid, and made himself stop. Taking a breath, he made himself look Cas in the eye.

“So, listen, last night…”

“You kissed me,” Cas interrupted. 

“Uh…yeah. I was drunk, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“Oh.”

Dean looked at him, confused. Cas was looking back at him, that poker face he was famous for in place, but his eyes kind. 

“I thought you had wanted to,” Cas said simply.

Dean stared, mouth growing dry for an entirely different reason, his heart started to pound. No way. He had thought he’d have to come here and beg Cas to forgive him, even though he had always known that Cas would forgive him immediately. After all that they had been through, a drunken kiss wasn’t going to change anything. 

But what he hadn’t expected was Cas seeming…disappointed. As if he had been pleased that Dean had kissed him. As if he’d wanted Dean to.

In only seconds, Dean ran all through his emotions. For a brief second, gay panic. Hell, he’d always known there had been occasions of just…curiosity…though well tamped down and he had *never* liked anyone assuming. And besides, curiosity was one thing, a handful of times when a guy had caught his eye, but actually wanting was entirely different and he hadn’t really ever seriously considered anything. 

And then Cas. Cas, who had always unwittingly pushed all the boundaries, simply not understanding personal space and inappropriate staring. None of it had ever mattered to Cas and Dean was damn sure none of it had ever been sexual for Cas. He just didn’t operate that way. Cas, who had pushed Dean without ever knowing he was doing it. 

Panic gave way to shock at the reception to his revelation. And then…tentative hope.

Cas seemed oblivious to all the tension in Dean, unusually. 

“It’s okay, Dean. You cannot be held accountable for actions while drunk. I will not--”

“I’m not drunk now,” Dean interrupted. He stepped up into Cas’ personal space, reaching up and resting his hand against Cas’ cheek like he’d done before, staring into those human blue eyes filled with inhuman ancient awareness. “Definitely not now.”

Cas stared at him and he didn’t pull away. Dean leaned forward and tilted his head, giving Cas all the time to stop him. And he didn’t.

Their lips touched gently. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine and he slowly drew away. 

To witness Cas opening his eyes.

Lust sparked so hard that it took Dean’s breath away. He grabbed Cas and yanked him into him, claiming his mouth. The way Cas moaned and clung to him made him feel dizzy and he pulled Cas with him, aiming for the bed and collapsing onto it, never once letting Cas go. He devoured him, using every trick he’d ever learned, to map out Cas’ mouth and memorize his taste, which actually wasn’t much. He was almost tasteless as his breath was odorless, but Dean didn’t wonder about that now. Not when he had a armful of warm, wriggling angel. 

At last Dean had to pull away to breathe, and he was pleased to see that even Cas was panting. He didn’t stop to think, didn’t question, just nosed his way under Cas’ jaw and started nibbling at his neck, which made Cas gasp and arch into him. 

“Dean.”

Would Dean ever stop loving the sound of his name in that gravel voice? He sucked on Cas’ neck, then reluctantly sat up to yank off his shirts. A groan rumbled from him when Cas’ hands landed on his chest, fingers splayed as they rubbed. Reaching out, Dean grabbed Cas’ loose tie and reeled him in by it, grinning when Cas’ eyes darkened with lust. 

“Want you,” Dean murmured. “So much.”

“You have me.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas gently before quickly turning into so much more. He held the angel by his tie, reaching with his other hand to begin undoing buttons one-handed. It was awkward, but could be done. While he licked into Cas’ mouth, he pushed his hand into the gap opened, groaning when he felt warm skin. He rubbed a nipple with his thumb and swallowed Cas’ gasp. 

He had to move this along. Sitting up, he reached for the fastenings of Cas’ pants and then looked up at him, silently asking for permission. Cas nodded wordlessly and Dean undid the buckle and button hurriedly, jerking down the zipper. The pragmatic snowy white boxers nearly made him chuckle. Jimmy’s last outfit really did suit the usually-stoic, semi-prudish Cas. 

Well, he had been semi-prudish. There was nothing prudish about the way Cas stuffed one hand down Dean’s jeans without even undoing the fastenings. A yelp escaped Dean’s mouth and he looked back up only for Cas to give him a kiss that sent his head spinning. Somehow, Dean hadn’t expected Cas to be so forward. Not a blushing virgin, but maybe a little submissive. Well, he’d be dead wrong. Dealing with Cas’ awkwardness around humans and eagerness to experience new things like a puppy at play had made him forget that he had a Seraph on his hands, a warrior.

Cas did what Cas wanted to do.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed against those lips as Cas’ hand rubbed while his other finally, mercifully, managed to undo the button and zipper. Dean wasn’t 100% sure the fastenings hadn’t been just ripped open and the thought had him surging into Cas and trying to reclaim the kiss. He pulled on the tie again, holding Cas in place and trying to shimmy his jeans down with one hand. Cas helped with his own free hand and the jeans were shoved down around Dean’s knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way and moaned as Cas continued to rub him through the material of his boxers.

“Cas…Cas, ah, fuck!” 

Cas had gently squeezed and a mischievous smirk quirked his mouth. Dean had to even the score. He pulled Cas by his tie again and claimed his mouth before moving both hands to his hips. He pushed the suit pants down, but Cas’ shoes got in the way. The angel made a growl of annoyance that made Dean grin and rolled over from his side to his back so that he could sit up and start unlacing his shoes. 

A moan left Cas’ mouth and he stopped moving, shivering, for Dean had rolled onto his knees and began nibbling at his neck while his fingers hooked the button up shirt and pulled it down his arms, freeing more skin to tease. 

“Need you, Cas,” Dean growled in his ear. “So get naked, angel.”

“Dean.” That low gravelly purr. Dean groaned and yanked Cas by his shoulders down onto his back, the shirt still halfway down his arms, the pants still stuck around his ankles. Dean crawled around and took over, grabbing Cas’ shoes and tugging them off, pulling the pants off and tossing them off the bed, then leaning down and mouthing at Cas through his boxers. 

“Dean!” A much sharper cry this time. 

Dean breathed hotly against the bulge beneath the fabric, running his tongue against the unfamiliar territory. Cas’ hips jerked up a little. Dean sat up, grabbing the waistband of the boxers and pulling them down and off in one motion. Then he stared. 

Well, hell. Thick and hard and flushed, Cas’ cock jutted up from his hips. The sight made Dean’s own erection throb in sympathy. 

Dean had never done this before, but he had an idea of what to do and definitely knew what felt good. Leaning down, he experimentally licked the tip, which made Cas gasp sharply. Again, almost no taste. Being an angel had a lot of perks. 

“Oh…Dean.”

Dean could get used to hearing Cas say his name that way. He mouthed at the tip, then ran his tongue along the underside as slowly as he could, grinning inwardly when Cas squirmed. Hands on the angel’s hips, Dean turned his head and sucked sideways at the base, before running his tongue along the seam of the sac. He raised up and pulled the head into his mouth, suckling it like a lollipop while his hands left Cas’ hips. One wrapped around the base of Cas’ erection while the other cradled his sac. He began to stroke, bobbing his head as far as he could before he felt the urge to gag threaten, then drew back to the tip. Gently rubbing Cas’ balls with his left hand, he stroked with his right and sucked with his mouth. Through it all, he could hear Cas gasping and moaning above his head. 

“Dean…” The rest of whatever he said came out in Enochian, which was somehow fucking hot. Knocking Cas’ concentration offline so much that he forgot to speak in English made Dean feel pretty prideful. But it didn’t last as Cas got hold of himself again. Strong hands reached down and grabbed one shoulder and his cupped his chin, urging him off. He looked up, catching his breath, confused, but Cas didn’t even give him time to ask. “My turn.”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as Cas flipped him over onto his back easily. He realized Cas hadn’t even removed the tie or the shirt all the way. He grabbed the end of the tie and wrapped it around his fist, hauling Cas as he surged up for another kiss. Cas moaned, hands coming up and burying into Dean’s hair. 

“I wanted to--”

“Another time,” Dean said between kisses. “Too wound up, Cas. Want you. Want to--”

He broke off, suddenly realizing what that meant. With women, it had always been pretty straightforward. But with Cas?

Cas smiled as he seemed to understand what had caused Dean to pause. Maybe he had straight up read his mind. Dean didn’t care this time. 

“Such things don’t matter to me. You can penetrate me, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean groaned. “Cas, don’t say it like that.”

Cas actually rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, put his lips against Dean’s ear, and breathed, “You can fuck me, Dean.”

Dean groaned again, in approval this time. He pulled Cas against him and devoured him again, reaching down to stroke him because he really liked the way Cas wriggled. Flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Dean drew back. 

“I need to get--”

Cas raised his hand with a smile. Dean’s little bottle of lube was in his grasp. Dean blushed, even though they were years away from Cas not knowing what Dean got up to. And, yeah, definite perks. He took the bottle from Cas and opened it. Cas, however, resisted Dean trying to push him down. With the smirk on his face, Dean realized Cas liked looming over him. The thought made him shiver. 

“Like this,” Cas said, confirming Dean’s suspicions. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean murmured, grinning when that made Cas’ eyes darken again. Oh, yeah, his angel had a bit of kink. 

They started kissing again as Dean poured some of the lube on his fingers. He moved his hand down, trailing slick fingertips down Cas’ crack, nipping on his lip when it made Cas shift. He found the pucker and gently ran his index around it, breaking the kiss to suck on the spot just under the edge of Cas’ jaw. 

“Dean, please. You can’t hurt me.”

“Not the point,” Dean said. “The point is how pretty you squirm.”

Cas whined and drew his head back. Up came his hands and he held Dean’s head, kissing him deep and hungry. Dean rewarded him by gently easing the first finger in to the third knuckle. He began to pump it, taking Cas at his word, and soon was adding the second as Cas breathed little gasps and murmurs into his mouth. He scissored them, then felt around. 

Cas surged on top of him, breaking the now-sloppy kiss to throw his head back. “Dean!”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean answered. “Come on, angel, let me hear you.”

The next few minutes were spent with Dean teasing Cas’ sweet spot with his fingers, eventually adding a third finger, splaying his free hand against Cas’ back as Cas rocked his hips, eyes closed and mouth open, lost in his own little world of pleasure. Dean sat, ignoring his own erection for now, mesmerized by the sight of Cas. Outside of some half-drunk fantasies, when his guard was down and his subconscious wanted a pick-me-up, Dean had never considered how Cas would look, pink-cheeked and moaning. 

“Dean, please, enough.” 

Dean considered ignoring him, but decided against it. He was starting to ache and he really wanted to be inside Cas. So he carefully removed his fingers and grabbed the lube. As Cas tilted his head down and looked at him, Dean slicked his cock and then looked back up, waiting for permission. Which he got by Cas shifting his hips over him and slowly sinking down. Dean gasped loudly as he slid into the tight, slick heat. 

“Fuck, Cas. Feel so good.”

He was treated to the sight of Cas biting his bottom lip as he slid down all the way. Cas settled on his hips and opened his eyes, and oh wow, he looked debauched. His bangs were already sticking to his forehead with sweat, his face was flushed, the dark, hungry look in his eyes made Dean’s cock throb. Dean reached up, sliding his fingers into his hair. Cas leaned into his touch, then reached up and cupped Dean’s face in both of his hands.

“I have long considered being like this with you,” he said.

Dean stared up at him, then swallowed and nodded. “Me too, Cas.”

Cas smiled and held his face as he began to slowly raise and lower himself. Dean braced himself on one arm, the other around Cas and against his back, helping to support him, holding his gaze. Cas finally leaned forward and rested his forehead against Dean’s, closing his eyes as his breath came in little puffing pants. Dean kept his eyes open, watching his face, although it was blurry this close, drinking in the sights and sounds of his angel in pleasure.

Cas seemed like he could go slow and steady until the end of time, but Dean needed more. He began to thrust his hips, forcing the rhythm faster and harder. Cas’ cry as he threw back his head and dropped his hands from Dean’s face to his shoulders showed his approval. He took the hint and began to bounce in Dean’s lap. Dean gasped and felt his fingers dig into Cas’ back involuntarily, trying to match Cas’ sudden fast pace. 

“Cas…Cas…” 

Pleasure was sparking along Dean’s nerves and he groaned. Tilting his head, he started sucking on the soft spot under Cas’ jaw again, growling heatedly. Cas tilted his head back further, moaning under Dean’s lips. 

“Dean, I don’t--”

“Don’t hold back, Cas. Touch yourself while you ride me. Wanna see it.”

Cas gasped, jolting a little on Dean like he was surprised. He pulled his head back enough to look down at him, then smiled. One hand left Dean’s shoulders and wrapped around his cock, beginning to stroke. Dean tried to divide his time between watching the look of ecstasy on his face to the sight of his erection sliding in and out of his fist. 

“Oh, yeah, Cas, just like that,” Dean encouraged.

Cas whimpered and closed his eyes, biting his lip. Fuck, but Dean had a new kink--seeing Cas biting his lip with that look of utter pleasure on his face. He laid further back, down onto his forearm, using all his core strength to buck up into Cas. He was so close and was struggling to hold on, but Cas was moving with the steadiness of a piston, so tight and hot, his husky groans fraying Dean’s control.

“Cas, so fucking good, angel.”

“Dean!” Cas suddenly leaned forward, grabbing Dean’s hair with his free hand and kissed him hungrily, desperately. Dean moaned and kissed back, twisting his tongue around Cas’, feeling orgasm prickling in his balls. He tried to push it back, wanting to get Cas there first, but his body was not cooperating. Breaking the kiss with a loud groan, he gave in, burying his face into Cas’ neck as he came, cock pulsing and pleasure slamming up his spine enough to take his breath away. He shuddered, before slowly slumping back onto his forearm again. It took a second for his brain to come back to Earth, but when it did, he immediately shoved Cas’ hand out of the way and took over. It had been a long damn time since he’d come before his partner, but it had also been a while since he’d gotten any and Cas…Cas was special. 

Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ straining cock and stroked, adding a twist of his wrist. He pressed his hips up, still hard enough to rub against Cas’ sweet spot, leaning forward to nuzzle and nip at his neck. Cas whined breathlessly, his body tightening around Dean.

“Dean…”

“Come on, Cas, come for me.” Dean leaned up and nibbled at Cas’ earlobe. “Come on, baby.”

“Dean… Dean…Oh, ahh, ahh! Close your eyes!” 

Dean slammed his eyes shut about two seconds before Cas’ hands dug painfully into his shoulders and a bright light filled the room. Dean recoiled as a high-whine screeching assaulted his ears--Cas’ natural voice, but kept up his stroking after the briefest of pauses, feeling liquid heat running over his fingers, felt Cas clamping down on him, swaying and shuddering in his lap. 

Finally the screeching stopped, the light faded, and Cas suddenly slumped into Dean, flattening him into the bed. He grunted as he hit the mattress and Cas’ head cracked his jaw.

“Ow,” Dean said. 

“Sorry.” Cas tried to get up.

Laughing, Dean wrapped both arms around him and pulled him more tightly against him. He nuzzled his nose into Cas’ sweaty hair and sighed in contentment. 

“So. How long until Sam comes busting in here to see what’s murdering you?”

“Hmmm?” Cas’ barely even finished that monosyllable word. 

“Screeching like the world was ending.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. 

“Oh.” Cas chuckled, slightly self-consciously. “He didn’t hear. Angelic voices are like…phone calls. Only those meant to hear can hear. Like a prayer. I can be heard by anyone speaking through my vessel, but in my natural voice…” He trailed off. 

“Good. ‘Cause I am way too fucked out to move.” Dean couldn’t stifle the huge yawn that broke free, then rubbed Cas’ back. He was sweaty and sticky and felt wonderful. A deeply repressed fantasy had just come to life. 

He should have done this a long time ago. 

Soon, he was drifting off, lulled by Cas’ warmth and the afterglow of a fantastic orgasm and, best of all, the knowledge that what he’d been yearning for down deep in his soul had finally happened. Better than any fantasy could ever be.


End file.
